Generation Next
by Unuscione
Summary: This is a story about what happens after the time of Naruto Uzumake, as his children and the children of all rookie 9 take over there parent's throne to protect there village.


"Mommy!".."Mommy I don't wanna go!" A young voice was heard screaming this as he held onto his mothers leg s tight as he could, but she keep moving forward dragging him along, his voice still ringing throughout the hallways of the ninja academy. The woman and child finally got to there destination, they were both in front of a door, the women before opening the door took a knee beside her son. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." The women said as she smiled at the young boy. "But, mommy I'm scared I don't wanna be a ninja." The woman gave a sigh and looked at the ground trying not to shed any tears in front of her son. "I know you don't mean that, your going to be a great ninja like you dreamed, I understand what happened really hurt but that's not why...."

"Hey Hinata!" A voice came from behind the woman with her child. Hinata quickly jumped up and stared at the male and female before her. "Sakura..Sasuke." Hinata said still smiling as she looked down between the two. "Oh so Ayame is starting he training today as well?" Sasuke stayed back like usually not saying anything, as Sakura moved forward and pulled the child under Hinata. "Kenji it's been a while since I seen you, so are you gonna be the best ninja in history still?" Kenji the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga gave a soft sigh as a tear ran down his eyes. "I hate ninja's." Sakura was taken back before she mentally hit herself. "I see."

Hinata stepped forward and placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder. "Hey why don't you and Ayame take a seat in the class room." Kenji looked up at his mother and shook his head no. "Kenji..please." Hinata's eyes showed pain he hated to see his mother with those eyes he couldn't hate feeling selfish more when he saw those eyes so he did what he always did, and smiled at her. "Ok, I will for you mom!" Kenji for his mother let all the emotions running though him simply fade to make his mother happy, he loved to see his mom happy and hated whenever she was sad. So the two young teens walked though the door and into the classroom.

Sakura looked watched her daughter walk though the doors as well. "Hey Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask him that not after." Hinata stopped Sakura before she could finish. "Don't worry Sakura, it's ok Kenji is a strong boy." Sasuke looked up at them as the mood in the hallway was running deep with emotions of pain, that was until Sakura felt forced to try and ease the mood. "Hey! why don't we go and grab something to eat!" Hinata looked over at the two and gave a smile once more. "Yea, I am kinda hungry but I wanna get back before the class is over and pick up Kenji" Sasuke moved off of the wall. "Don't worry we'll be back before then"

The three friends walked the streets of the rebuilt Kohana, as they looked for some place to stop and eat. "So how is Ayame doing with her Sharingan and I understand Sasuke was training her as well?" Sakura was the first to speak. "Oh well she's doing great!, if someone gazes at her for a few seconds eye to eye she can basically make them see anything she wants, well at least for 10 seconds, oh and she it of course a natural at fire jutsu...but she doesn't have alot of strength though."

Sakura said pouting a bit. Before Sakura could speak again Sasuke spoke. "And how is Kenji coming along?" Sakura then elbowed him in the side. "Sasuke..." He simply sighed. "I don't think we have to completely stop talking about ninja's and Kenji in the same sentence." Sakura sigh and was going to apologize to Hinata who was forcing a smile. "No it's fine, really I don't mind."

"Kenji is a natural at shadow clones he also knows all the basic's of course which he hated to learn, oh he can do rasengan as well but he doesn't need shadow clones to help him, but his byakugan isn't very powerful yet, I mean he knows rotation for a long time which is great and hard to learn but he hasn't really learned anything else, but i'm sure he will...also he's once showed a different kind of Chakra."

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared at he in shock. "You mean.." Hinata nodded at them. "I never thought the fox chakara would move though the bloodline now." Hinata gave a sigh and shook her head. "So have you told Kenji?" Sasuke asked Hinata looked at Sasuke trying not to let the pain be seen in her eyes. "No." Sasuke didn't say another word as they walked up to a ramen shop. "Hey let's eat here?" Hinata asked the two ninja's.

The each took a seat on the table, Sasuke and Sakura on one side and Hinata on the other. "So Hinata I heard they offered you the Hokage spot." Hinata looked up at the ceiling. "Yea, I don't know if I want it, I mean I am already running a clan I don't know if I would have the time." Sakura gave a sigh. "You know everyone loves your family, your a person everyone wants in there your both like hero's...your the best choice."

Sakura stated to her friend. "Yea I know.", Hinata then gave a stare at Sasuke. "Have they asked you yet?" Sasuke shook his head. "No, as you know I haven't been the spitting image of what a Konoha hokage should be." Hinata just sighed again. "I just..." Sakura moved forward and started to whisper in her ear. "I could do all he paper work and stuff, I know your busy..I know with Ayame going on missions I'm gonna get bored." Hinata gave a soft smile to her friend. "I guess I can give it some thought."

Not long after they got there ramen and silence overtook the three of them as they all ate there ramen not saying a word, after ten minutes they were each done and paid up and left the shop as they walked out and started to walk, Sakura and Hinata trying to think of a conversation starter again while Sasuke just walked a bit behind them letting a yawn out, until they ended up in a spot at Kohana where no buildings were in front of there vision, from seeing the moutain with the faces of the hokages they each looked at them the 1st hokage, the 2nd,third and forth hokage then the fifth's Tsunade and then the 6th hokage's image Naruto Uzumake, they each stared at the picture for a few minutes. "What really happened Hinata." Sasuke asked.

"I guess you guys won't believe the story being told." Hinata didn't take her eyes off of the image. "You know how Nauto unleashed the foxes power and started to gain the tails and lost control of himself. Well you both know that after three tails his skin would rip off and he would lose his lifespan would decrease, we only thought maybe a few months but after we...I made him go into the six tails state it must have been much more drastic years upon years taken away." A tear ran down Hinata's face. "To think that I was the cause of his death, if I didn't jump in the way and try and stop pein I would still have him."

Hinata's eyes now turned red as they streamed down tears. Sakura moved closer to Hinata and wrapped an arm around her as Hinata placed her head on Sakura's shoulder. "Hinata it's not your fault, but why are they keeping this a secret?" Hinata pulled herself back from Sakura and tried to wipe the tears away but they keep coming. "Simple, Naruto is a hero here now, maybe the greatest ninja ever but you want everyone to know he died from the fox's power? it's to anti-climatic I guess so they just see it fit to ignore that."

Before Sakura could respond Sasuke moved forward in front of her. "Hinata, if anyone is to blame it's myself, I shouldn't have left the village, if I was here I could have helped fight Pein with me and Naruto here I know he wouldn't have stood a chance." Sasuke gave a sigh and turned away. "But anyway I gotta go." Sasuke turned around and quickly left. "Did I do something?" Hinata said her voice finally turning back to normal a short time after her tears stopped dropping. "No Hinata, he just didn't want to hear you say it's not his fault." Sakura and Hinata both looked up at Naruto's image on the mountain. "I'm gonna take the hokage position, Sakura...for Naruto and Kenji" Sakura looked over at Hinata. "And I will be by your side." The two of them keep staring at the image before Hinata's eyes widened a bit. "Oh Kenji, I totally forgot, I gotta pick him up!" The two women both stared at one another before racing off.

------------------------------

Kenji walked over to his seat and gave a sigh as he looked around he knew a lot of people around here and most of the students, well females moved for him and waited for him to sit before they jumped to the closest seat to him, of course Ayame was right beside him as his best friend but to her dismay the person on the other side of him was non other than Ami the daughter of Ino and Shikamaru, she looked over at her the glare she gave her was pure hate. "I see they let you in here." Ami just gave a bored look at Ayame. "Yes, I gotta say Ayame you sure have grown a bit since I last saw you, well when I mean you've grown I mean you've gotten fat, really fat. ." Ayame just smiled. "Ami your so childish to think I would get upset by that statement." Both moved back to there seats no long bending forward to see each other past Kenji, Ayame had her arm crossed. 'Why you I can't wait till I see you alone outside I'm gonna tear you to shreds!' Ayame thought but showed no different emotion on her face but a smile.

Kenji just looked down before looking up and seeing someone walk in the door it was none other then Iruka, Kenji wanted to jump up and say high but didn't because he knew he wasn't suppose to and second he didn't feel like during it right now. Iruka looked at everyone and scanned the room before smiling at Kenji. "Well the first thing were going to do today is get you into groups of three, then you will meet your trainers." Iruka looked over at Kenji and halfway expected him to jump up like his father and tell everyone he was ready, but he didn't and Iruka knew all to well why he didn't. "Then tomorrow we will learn about maybe the greatest hokage to ever walk though the halls, none over then Naruto Uzamake." Everyone instantly looked at Kenji, who simply looked at the ground.

Iruka decided not to say much more not wanting to hurt Kenji anymore. "Well then the groups will be as ordered." Iruka opened a paper and looked though it. "First will be Hisa" She stood up and opened her eyes clearly showing her Byakugan to the class as she had short brown hair and wore loss fitting clothing that had mostly white and some pink to it, she was the daughter of Neji and Tenten. "You will be teamed up with Akemi!" Akemi jumped up suddenly he was wearing a light green jump suit and has short black hair and bandages on his hands as he looked at the window to see Lee standing there with his thumb up and Akemi returned the thumbs up to his father both with tears in there eyes. "And last will be Ichiro" He stood up he had blue eyes and short red hair, he wore black and brown clothing which looked casual he has a sand coven beside him, the son of Gaara. They each took a seat as Iruka continued. "The second squad will contain, Kenji Uzumake." Kenji stood up and everyone looked at him then back at Iruka hoping to be chosen. "He will be teamed with Ayame Uchiha." Ayame stood up casually. -HELL YA!- she thought to herself. "And next will be." Iruka stopped and let out a slight laugh. "Ami." Ami stood up casual as well but held Kenji's arm close to her then looked over at Ayame. -Ha, thought you were gonna win easy didn't ya- she thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------

After the students finished class they each went to a different room and waited for there trainers to enter, Ami, Kenji and Ayame were all waiting in a room together, Ami moving closer to Kenji. "SO are you ok Kenji?" She asked holding his hand. "Yea i'm fine." Kenji didn't like acting like a child around others, he wasn't going to whine about his father to them that was certain. Looking up at the two of his partners. "Well anyway I wonder who is going to be our trainer?" They each looked at each other before a loud. "DAD!?!?" was heard coming from Ayame who saw her father walk in. "She moved back a bit and sighed. "I guess it could be worse, like Mom." Sasuke looked over at her. "What did you say?" She then smiled. "I said I would rather have you then mom cause shes much scarier then you." Ayame said sticking out her tongue as Saskue moved forward. "Well from now on I am your trainer and not your father." He then looked over at Kenji.

He moved up to him and took him off to the side. "Ami, Ayame please move to the other side of the room." Ayame stepped forward. "But, da I mean sensi why!?" She asked but Sasuke turned around his eyes staring at his daughter like never before, they were scary really scary, enough to get Ayame and Ami to move back, as Sasuke moved Kenji to the other side of the room. "Ok, do you wanna be a ninja again?" Sasuke asked bluntly. "No." Kenji replied, Sasuke gave him a sharp look. "Just cause your dad died? His greatest pride was seeing you get stronger even stronger then him and now you wanna quit because he's dead!?" kenji looked at the ground. "Don't say that." Sasuke gave a sigh. "He's dead and there's nothing I can do about it, Naruto would have wanted you to become a ninja and your mother would to and since I'm your trainer and your fathers best friend I would fail both of them if I let you become nothing less then the best." Kenji looked up at Sasuke. "Fine, but you really knew my father well right?" Sasuke gave a nod. "Could you at least tell me some stories I feel like I don't get enough though text books and Mom only knows a few from when they were my age group but I wanna hear more!" Kenji said somewhat excited. "Sure." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked back over to the other two.

The each looked at one another for a while. "Ok were going to train a bit and see where your ability range is." They walked out only to see Sakura and Hinata standing there, both shocked to see Sasuke. "Wait your there teacher!." Sasuke nodded and Sakura moved closer and whispered in his hear. "If my daughter gets hurt while your watching her, you can't imagine the things I will do to you." Sasuke's eyes windened a bit as she moved back and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun dear, she then moved down to Ayame and Kenji. "You two train hard ok!" Sakura said as they nodded, and Kenji moved forward to Hinata. "Hey mom, I'm sorry about before I was acting childish I am gonna be a great ninja like dad." Hinata simply smiled. "I know you will, now have fun training with Sasuke." Kenji nodded as the four of them took off.

They shortly arrived at a training ground, the same one that team 7 used when they were first formed under Kakashi. "I know both of you know this game, cause of our stories and Ami you will pick up on this quickly, basiclly your job is to grab the bells from my waist." Sasuke placed the bells on top of his pants and smiled at the children. "Ok anytime your ready." Sasuke didn't move at all as he waited to see which once would move first, honestly he wished they were each more like there parents, so Kenji would run head first like Naruto and completely be blindsided, or be like Hinata and buckle under pressure, Ayame doesn't think she can do anything alone and at her age she isn't like her mother and has enough chakara to back up her powers Ame is the wild card, he never saw Ino's training and didn't know much about the girl.

The three students all moved into the tree's quickly as the tree Sasuke they each knew each other were, the first to make a move was Kenji who went head first at Sasuke who was kinda surprise, Kenji quickly conjured up rasengan which was a bit bigger then his fathers was at his age, Sasuke simply used Chidori and quickly overpowered kenji's rasengan only to see it was a shadow clone, Sasuke looked behind him to see the real Kenji behind him only inches from hitting a rasengan, but Sasuke was able to flip backward and over it as he kicked the back of Kenji's head, who quickly did a rotation and blocked the kick and sent Sasuke back into the air but Sasuke easily landed on his feet, Kenji wasn't done as he entered a stance, and took a breath and his finger tips started to admit chakra as he threw a soft fist at Sasuke who thought nothing of it until he heard something coming at him he quickly dodged only to see the tree behind him get dinted. -So he doesn't have to make contact with his palms to turn off chakra points..- Sasuke thought but noticed that Kenji also wasn't able to throw the palms out quickly enough and had to take a about five second in between the moves. Sasuke used this time to dash forward in blinding speed and send a kick in Kenji's stomach sending him flying back into a river not far from where they were.

Next that came at him was Ayame who sent a fireball at him though he dodged it with ease, he looked behind him to see a few clones doing the same, he decided to use his own fire to fight hers and quickly overcame it. Ayame moved forward and went hand to hand with Sasuke who took her on and overcame her quickly but not as easily as he expected, only for her to do Chidori but instead of running at him she threw it at him. -This is new- He thought to himself he was going to dodge it but saw it run into the air, and quickly split and turn into three lightning bolts that headed straight for him, he dodged it, and got beside his daughter and quickly hit her back with a chidori.

Final member of the team was Ami who was now in the open and holding Keji in her arms as she started to do medical treatment on him. "Ahh I see you learned medical jutsu." Sasuke said as he carelessly walked forward. "Have you learned any other moves beside that?" Ami moved up and smiled. "I would look down at the ground if I was you." Sasuke looked around and saw hundreds of shadows on the ground each one at least 3 inches in size. He looked at Ami who sent her shadow though these circles, her shadow went like lightning though them almost faster then Sasuke could keep up with, but he was able to dodge them and get back to a tree. He looked up to see Ami was gone and so was the shadow, only to look back and see her right behind him caught in her shadow. "Looks like I win Sensei." Ami said with a smile. "Care to explain how your faster then I am?" See gave another swift smile. "Of course, while the great Kenji was doing what he does best and fighting greatly against you, even on par I must say I was able to create these shadows you see on the ground, it's hard to do so I need to be able to concentrate just on the shadows themselves, now how I am faster then you, well I'm not but that's another ability I have I was able to transport myself from shadow to shadow, though it's limited in range it's still a useful way to get a jump on someone." Ami then moved forward and was going to grab the bells. "You forgot one thing." She looked up at him confused. "Whats that?" Then Sasuke turned into a log and ended up behind Ami and sent a swift chop right to the back of the neck sending her roughly to the ground.

He took a very deep breath. "Ok that's enough." He looked at the three of them as the lined up. "From now on if something was to happen to me Ami will be in charge." Ayame glared in shock, as Ami gave a smile of victory. "Also since Ami is our med ninja as well you will need to make sure she is well protected." Kenji and Ayame nodded. "Each one of you are much stronger then any of use were at your age, but know that the enemy's we faced back then have only gotten tougher as well, there is always ways to improve yourself, never forget that." They all nodded once more. "Ok I think that's it for today."

-----------------------------------------------------------

1 - Sorry Sasuke fans, I really don't think you'll like my Sasuke  
2 - Prove reader would be wonderful if anyone wants to give it a go  
3 - Oh and never believe what this fic tells you, plot twists abound!!!!


End file.
